Jolis Petits Secrets
by Alanisse
Summary: [PAUSE] Traduction. Lily Potter n'était pas vraiment ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle. Devenir une Veela [Vélane] élémentaire pourrait il donner à Harry la puissance de tuer Voldemort? Et en prime de tomber amoureux durant le processus... slash!
1. Chapter 1

**JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

**Auteur : **Sparkley-tangerine

**Disclaimer : **Hello les gens, voilà la traduction de la fic « Pretty Little Secrets » donc la traduction m'appartient, le reste est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur.

**Pairing** slash Harry/Draco

C'est la première fic que sparkley a fait su Harry Potter, mais elle a rencontré un énorme succès.

**Résumé :** Comment dites-vous à votre pire ennemi qu'il est l'amour de votre vie ? Ce dilemme va-t-il devenir trop dur à porter pour le grand Harry Potter après l'arrivée de son héritage Veela, cet héritage qui réclame son compagnon… ou essaye de le tuer ?

**CHAPITRE UN : Maladie ou transmission ?**

Le chaud soleil de juillet dardait ses rayons sur la jolie et nette maison du 4, Privet Drive, jetant une lumière rosâtre à travers la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre de la maison. L'occupant de la pièce, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de corbeau, trembla en dépit des températures élevées de l'été.

Harry Potter jeta un coup d'œil au réveil digital posé sur son lit et trembla encore. Le coucher de soleil aurait lieu dans quinze minutes, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'horloge pour le savoir ces derniers jours. Depuis son étrange « maladie », survenue la semaine passée, Harry se retrouvait congelé durant tout le jour et fiévreusement chaud la nuit.

"C'est peut-être une sorte de bug magique à la grippe, " marmonna Harry en essayant de frotter ses mains engourdies et d'enfiler des gants. "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit normal d'avoir en journée une température de 15 degrés ou moins, et la nuit de 49 degrés ou plus. "

Harry avait vérifié sa température deux fois par jour depuis qu'il avait été malade avec un vieux thermomètre que sa tante lui avait finalement laissé. Sa famille était restée à l'écart de sa chambre depuis qu'il était tombé malade, de peur d'attraper son coup de froid.

Dix minutes. Il était réellement raide de froid. Il y avait autre chose d'étrange avec sa grippe, c'était qu'elle ne présentait aucun des symptômes de la grippe. A part aujourd'hui, où les lèvres d'Harry avait pris une teinte bleuâtre, il semblait en bonne santé.

"Peut-être devrais-je écrire à Dumbledore. Ou à l'Ordre, " pensa-t-il tout haut.

Hedwige ulula pour marquer son accord.

Sirius le tuerait s'il découvrait Harry mort après avoir combattu la mort pour revenir près de lui.

Deux minutes. Harry su qu'il devrait commencer à enlever les couches qu'il avait empilé sur lui, mais c'était à cette extrémité que le froid était le plus mordant. Il n'y avait aucune transition entre le froid et le chaud, c'était instantané.

Il remit le thermomètre dans sa bouche et attendit.

Coucher du soleil.

La chaleur commença à s'introduire par le bout de ses orteils, le brûlant comme du feu. Harry ravala un cri perçant tandis que son corps se couvrait de sueur.

"Génial. Je sue et je pue comme un porc maintenant. Quelle merveilleuse façon de passer mon seizième anniversaire. "

Il balança ses couvertures qui l'avaient tenu au chaud et il commença à se déshabiller, essayant de soulager la chaleur intense qu'il ressentait.

L'air de la chambre d'Harry était devenu lourd et crépitant de magie. L'eau qui était gelée dans la cage d'Hedwige fondit subitement et commença à bouillir. Hedwige poussa des cris perçants, alarmée.

"MON GARÇON, FAIS QUE CE HIBOU SE TIENNE TRANQUILLE ! " tonna depuis le rez-de-chaussée la voix de l'oncle Vernon.

Hedwige se mit à pousser des cris de plus en plus fort. Harry secoua la tête et essaya de calmer la chouette.

"Allez ma fille ! Arrête ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te fera si tu continues ! "

La chouette d'un blanc neigeux transforma ses cris perçants en des bas hululements. Harry soupira tandis qu'une goutte de sueur roulait de son visage à son lit.

Des feuilles éclatèrent brusquement en flammes.

Harry jappa de surprise et les éteint avec d'épaisses couvertures. La chaleur s'intensifia encore et il se sentit nauséeux. La chaleur et son ventre noué étaient de trop. Saisissant sa poubelle pleine de détritus, Harry vomit dedans. La majeure partie de ce qu'il avait recraché était rouge. Du sang. Harry haleta un moment avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Encore plus de sang.

"Je meurs. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Je vais mourir, " chuchota-t-il. Hedwige recommença à pousser des cris perçants.

Harry perçut la voix de Pétunia disant à son oncle et à son cousin de prendre les desserts, tandis qu'elle irait voir le « phénomène » en haut.

Bien qu'Harry pensait toujours être en train de mourir, il se sentit mieux de l'entendre monter. Le bruit des pieds montant les marches l'avertirent de l'arrivée imminente de sa tante. La chaleur montait encore. Il se redressa tandis que sa tante entrait dans la pièce.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire mourut en un sifflement sur sa langue tandis à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Son neveu était assis en boxer, rincé et suant, avec la tête dans la poubelle, étant visiblement violemment malade. Son horrible chouette voletait, hystérique, dans sa cage. Les yeux bleu clair de Pétunia se vrillèrent sur le garçon tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers elle.

Elle haleta. Son visage était en sang.

"Je suis désolé… je… pour le désordre, " chuchota-t-il difficilement avant de s'effondrer hors de son lit.

Pétunia Dursley avait toujours détesté le monde des sorciers. C'était le monde de sa _chère_ et _tendre_ sœur. Il ne convenait pas aux personnes normales. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda la silhouette allongée et maladive, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir contacter l'homme qui l'avait poussée dans ce désordre.

Elle traversa rapidement la minuscule pièce et ouvrit la cage de la chouette. Elle douta que l'école de magie serait assez civile pour posséder un téléphone.

"Viens avec moi, espèce d'oiseau dégoûtant ! J'ai besoin de toi pour envoyer une lettre à cette horrible école. "

Si un hibou pouvait sembler bizarre, c'était bien cette bête blanche. Elle clopina hors de sa cage et vola jusqu'à son maître. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance.

Pétunia se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et écrivit rapidement une lettre dans la cuisine. Elle noua un ruban autour, se tourna vers l'oiseau et lui donna la missive.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu donnes cette lettre à la première personne que tu croises à l'école du garçon – d'Harry. Est-ce que tu as bien compris, espèce de petit pigeon ? "

La chouette neigeuse se saisit seulement de la lettre et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. Il y avait un long vol jusqu'à Poudlard.

Draco Malfoy se renfrogna et haussa les épaules en observant un autre Elfe de maison. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, laissa échapper un minuscule soupir à travers ses lèvres avant de passer la porte de Poudlard. Le parrain de Draco, Severus Snape, le suivit en faisant tournoyer ses robes à son habitude. Les deux hommes avaient été démasqués en tant qu'espions parmi les Mangemorts et se cachaient actuellement à Poudlard.

"Et moi je peux vous assurer qu'un Elfe de maison, seul, ne peut pas faire la moindre chose correctement," râla Pansy Parkinson, qui veillait au bon déroulement de l'acheminement des bagages, à droite de Draco. "Il faudrait me rappeler pourquoi nous en employons toujours. "

Blaise Zabini, à gauche de Draco, rit discrètement.

"Parce qu si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait toi qui serait en train de porter ta malle jusqu'au château. Tu devrais aussi te cuire ta bouffe et nettoyer le dortoir. Ils nous laissent être paresseux ! "

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

"Un Malfoy n'est jamais paresseux, nous n'avons juste aucun intérêt envers le travail manuel. " Il sourit.

"J'ai toujours pensé que les Malfoy détestait toute sorte de travail, " déclara Théodore Nott, se dépêchant de rejoindre le groupe.

Blaise rigola. "Hé, Théo ! Toi aussi tu te caches du Formidable Fol Artiste Tatoué ? "

Théo hocha la tête en assentiment. Voldemort avait été furieux de voir que la « future génération de Mangemorts » avait subitement décidé de ne pas devenir la prochaine génération en question.

Le retour de Voldemort dans le monde sorcier avait amené plusieurs de ses disciples à revoir leur point de vue sur l'avenir. Voldemort était un fou obsédé par le massacre d'Harry Potter et avide de régner sur le monde. Ses idées concernant les sangs-purs comme les meilleurs sorciers n'étaient qu'une parade pour les attirer dans ses rangs. Dont vous ne sortiez jamais.

"Mes parents ont dû quitter le pays. " soupira Théo alors que le groupe s'était installé sous un chêne près des portes de Poudlard. "Dumbledore a offert de me garder ici, et je dois terminer mes études. "

Pansy hocha la tête.

"Moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pour mon éducation. Je veux juste rester avec mes amis et voir ce fou maniaque crever. " Le frère aîné de Pansy, Patrick, avait été tué par Voldemort, alors dans un de ses accès de folie. Sa famille s'était depuis lors détournée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

"Qui d'autre va venir ici ? " demande Draco. De nombreuses familles, autrefois fidèles à Voldemort, avaient suivi l'exemple de Lucius Malfoy lorsqu'il s'était déclaré du côté de la « lumière », et les familles neutres l'avaient également suivi. Voldemort venait de perdre un précieux allié.

"Adrian Pucey a été envoyé à Drumstrang, ainsi qu'Andrew Bletchley. " déclara Blaise, ses yeux violets s'assombrissant.

"Matthiew Flint vient. Il a très mal réagi à la mort de Marcus. Malcolm Baddock est allé en France, ce sale traître. Bulstrode et Bole aussi. Terence Higgs et Gregory Goyle viennent, mais Crabbe est aussi partit à Drumstrang. Montague sera peut-être là aujourd'hui. "

Pansy regarda au loin :

"Huit grandes familles ont ignoré l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas mal. "

"Il a tout de même gardé les fous, violents, et les psychopathes. Ils doivent être contents, je pense. " répondit Draco, railleur.

Blaise venait d'ouvrir la bouche quand le cri strident d'un hibou l'arrêta.

"Par l'enfer qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ? " s'écria Pansy, oubliant totalement que ce langage n'était pas approprié aux dames.

Une chouette d'un blanc neigeux se détacha dans le ciel et fonça vers eux, une lettre entre ses serres. Draco fronça les sourcils.

"Ca ressemble au hibou de Potter. Pourquoi vole-t-il comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses ? "

Hedwige atterrit en catastrophe devant les Serpentards, avant de jeter la lettre aux pieds de Draco, hululant frénétiquement.

"Qu'est-ce que Potter manigance en t'écrivant, Drake ? " demanda Théo, Draco ramassant la lettre et déchirant le ruban moldu.

"Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, " répondit Draco, "Lisons-la. "

Les quatre se penchèrent vers la lettre et lurent le court texte.

_A qui de droit,_

_J'espère que cette lettre aboutira à quelqu'un de l'école de Harry Potter, dont moi, Pétunia Dursley, écrit cette lettre en son nom. Veuillez faire savoir à Mr Dumbledore que le garçon est terriblement malade, avec une sorte de maladie qui ne ressemble à aucune autre, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Je crains pour ma sûreté, ainsi que celle de mon mari et de mon fils. Je demande à ce que vous envoyez quelqu'un le chercher et l'éloigner de chez moi aussi tôt que possible. S'il y a le moindre doute à propos de sa maladie, demandez-vous s'il est normal d'avoir une température de 49 degrés et de vomir du sang._

_Dites à son parrain que nous prenons soin de son filleul._

_Veuillez agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Pétunia Dursley._

Pansy releva la tête en regardant les autres, clairement choquée, puis elle saisit la lettre et se précipita vers le château.

"Dépêchez-vous ! Avancez ! Nous devons amener la lettre au professeur Snape ! Il pourra la faire passer à Dumbledore. "

Nous y voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

L'auteur fait des chapitres plutôt courts mais assez nombreux (il y en a 40 en tout).

Je vais essayer d'updater souvent vu que les chapitres ne sont pas trop long mais comme je dois faire également la traduction d'Objets du désir pour le TO c'est coton.

Bon sinon, vos impressions ?


	2. Chapter 2

**JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

**Auteur : **Sparkley-tangerine

**Disclaimer : **Hello les gens, voilà la traduction de la fic « Pretty Little Secrets » donc la traduction m'appartient, le reste est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur.

**Pairing** slash Harry/Draco

C'est la première fic que sparkley a fait sur Harry Potter, mais elle a rencontré un énorme succès.

**Résumé :** Comment dites-vous à votre pire ennemi qu'il est l'amour de votre vie ? Ce dilemme va-t-il devenir trop dur à porter pour le grand Harry Potter après l'arrivée de son héritage Veela, cet héritage qui réclame son compagnon… ou essaye de le tuer ?

°

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Délivrance.**

Pansy courut rapidement vers les cachots, ses amis se traînant derrière elle.

_Tout à fait elle. '_ pensa Draco, amusé. _Totalement impulsive. '_

"Pansy, attends-nous ! On ne sait même pas si cette lettre est vraie, " hurla Théo après la jeune fille blonde.

"Vous voulez parier là-dessus et ne rien faire ? Moi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. " cria-t-elle vers les autres, en arrière.

Draco accéléra. Les pressentiments de Pansy étaient, en général, vérifiés.

"Elle marque un point, " haleta Blaise ; quelle idée de courir un jour si chaud et humide.

Alors qu'ils tournaient dans le dernier couloir menant aux quartiers privés de Severus Snape, ils entendirent des hurlements et des cris de rage. Le quatuor s'arrêta net, Théo se cognant dans Draco et Blaise se traînant jusqu'aux autres, le visage rouge et luisant.

"Je de-vrais faire pl-plus de sp-p-port. "

Personne ne lui répondit alors qu'ils observaient le Maître de la maison Serpentard, se comportant de manière tout à fait inhabituelle.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tout ça a à voir avec Potter ? '_ se demanda Draco en regardant son parrain. L'homme avait le visage tout rouge.

"POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CE LOUP-GAROU ET SON PUTAIN DE CHIEN GALEUX NE PEUVENT PAS RESTER DANS UN CENTRE SOCIAL ? " hurla Severus Snape, devenu blême de rage. Albus Dumbledore soupira en regardant les quatre adultes. Enfin, qui étaient censés être des adultes.

Sirius Black, réincarné depuis peu, lança un regard peu amène vers Malfoy senior et Snape et se tourna vers Dumbledore. "Je préfèrerais être emprisonné que coincé dans le château avec ces deux là ! Je ne suis venu ici que dans le but de faire sortir Harry de chez ces Moldus bientôt ! Pas pour lui parler ! "

Théo renifla. "Typiquement Gryffondor, " chuchota-t-il aux autres.

Ils lui sourirent d'un air affecté.

"Bien sûr ! " ricana Snape. "Tout tourne autour de ton précieux petit Harry Potter ! Ce garçon doit être adoré par sa famille! LAISSE LE DONC ET VA-T-EN ! "

"Ecoute-moi bien Severus, Harry n'est pas du tout le bienvenu chez son oncle. C'est tout le contraire, en fait. Et Albus nous a invité ici, il doit avoir ses raisons, " dit Remus Lupin d'une voix apaisante. De toute manière, il était l'incarnation même du self-control.

_Pas aimé. Bien sûr. Ce type est né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. _

Draco roula des yeux en entendant Blaise se murmurer pour lui-même : "Tout le contraire ? "

Pansy choisit ce moment pour sortir de l'ombre, entraînant Blaise, Draco et Théodore derrière elle, mais Hedwige s'était déjà envolée vers Sirius.

"Professeur ! Draco vient de recevoir une lettre d'…"

"MAIS C'EST LE HIBOU D'HARRY ! " s'exclama Sirius, haletant de joie. Il se mit à secouer Lupin. "HARRY NOUS A ECRIT, MOONY ! "

Dumbledore sourit aux deux hommes tandis que Sirius se mettait à danser dans le couloir, entraînant Lupin, au bonheur d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry.

'_Est-ce que c'est une caractéristique Gryffondorienne ou juste une maladie ? Probablement le côté Gryffondor. ' _ricana silencieusement Draco, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir eu la chance d'aller à Serpentard.

Blaise fit brusquement cesser la danse lorsqu'il s'écria : "en fait, c'est la tante de Potter qui a écrit au Professeur Dumbledore. "

Les deux Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement, regardèrent le Serpentard et s'exclamèrent en même temps : "Sa tante ??? "

Pansy inclina la tête. "Oui, Pétunia Dursley a signé cette lettre, mais ce n'est pas le pro- "

"'TUNA ! PETUNIA A ECRIT À DUMBLEDORE ? Elle déteste tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à la magie. Pourquoi enverrait-elle une lettre par HIBOU ? " l'interrompit Sirius.

"Puis-je récupérer cette lettre, Miss Parkinson ? " demanda Dumbledore tandis que Rémus tentait de calmer Sirius.

"Sirius, je suis certain qu'il y a une raison toute simple dans cette affaire. Une explication logique. Maintenant calme-toi ou tu vas encore te tuer. "

Snape renifla ironiquement et s'exclama : "Aw, moi qui attendait avec impatience les funérailles…"

"T'en est sûr ? Il en ferait probablement tout un plat. " déclara Lucius.

Draco haussa les sourcils. _'Mon père vient de faire une blague ?' _ Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, même lorsque Voldemort avait disparu pendant treize ans.

Sirius, imité étonnamment par Rémus, les foudroyèrent du regard. Sirius ouvrit la bouche dans le but d'entamer une nouvelle joute verbale avec les deux anciens Mangemorts quand la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

"Merlin, il semble qu'Harry soit tombé malade. "

Il ne semblait pas surpris. Ou alors il le cachait très bien.

Sirius et Rémus pâlirent.

"Ma-malade ? Co-co-comment ça ? Donnez-moi cette lettre ! " bégaya Sirius avant d'arracher lamissive des mains du Directeur.

Lucius se tourna vers son fils et ses amis, la confusion se lisant sur son visage à travers son habituel masque de froideur.

"Comment êtes-vous entrés en possession de cette lettre, tous les quatre ? Ne me dites pas que Potter a écrit à quatre Serpentards de votre espèce ? "

Draco secoua la tête. "Cette chouette complètement folle nous l'a juste balancée aux pieds et a commencé à s'exciter autour de nous. Potter va chier des briques quand il saura que nous avons lu la lettre. "

"Draco, langage, " l'avertis Lucius avec nonchalance.

Snape grogna.

"Il a sûrement ordonné à sa tante d'écrire ce mot afin de partir plus tôt. Il croit peut-être que nous sommes à sa disposition et que nous allons aller le chercher, quel gosse arrogant ! Tout comme son père. "

Deux "Severus" (Rémus et Albus) ainsi qu'un "Espèce de bâtard graisseux" (craché par Sirius) retentirent à cette remarque.

Pansy intervint pour prendre la défense de Potter.

"Sa tante indique qu'il a une fièvre de 49 degrés ! C'est douze degrés au-dessus de la normale ! Et il vomit du sang ! Pourquoi raconterait-il ça s'il savait que vous viendriez le chercher et verriez que c'était un mensonge ? "

Les arguments rebondirent sur Severus Snape comme des balles en mousses.

"Il s'agit d'Harry Potter ! Il dira juste que c'est passé et tout le monde roucoulera comme s'il était un joli bébé. Ce gosse plein de morve ! "

"Okay… Snape vient de dire « roucouler » ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes que moi qui s'inquiètent de savoir s'il n'a pas inhalé trop de fumée de potions ? " demanda Blaise, s'éloignant du susdit Maître des Potions.

"Cela fait deux fois que tu traites mon filleul de gosse, Snivellus ! " gronda Sirius.

"Peuh ! C'est la vérité, Black ! Alors, que vas-tu faire ? "

"Oh Merlin. Ils recommencent. " soupira Lucius Malfoy avant de tapoter l'épaule de Snape avec sa canne à tête de serpent. "Severus, décide-toi. Je t'ai choisi comme parrain de Draco pour que tu sois un exemple pour lui. Pas pour que tu te conduises comme un gamin. Et crois-moi, il n'a pas besoin de ça. "

"Hé ! " s'exclama Draco mais Rémus l'interrompit.

"Sirius, rappelle-toi en sixième année, Lily était tombée malade juste avant ses seize ans, avec exactement les mêmes symptômes. "

Albus lui sourit. Décidément, c'était l'un de ses élèves les plus intelligents. Il ferait un très bon directeur un jour, s'il pouvait l'obliger à accepter…

Sirius prit un air confus, essayant de se rappeler. "Oui, mais elle était, oh ! " Il eut un éclair soudain de compréhension sur son visage qui laissa les Serpentards complètement confus.

Draco fronça les sourcils. _'La maladie de Potter serait la même que celle de sa mère ? Ca n'a pas de sens.'_

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Exactement. Vous pouvez aller le chercher immédiatement. Je demanderai à Poppy de lui donner un lit à l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 31 juillet ! "

"Albus ! " geignit Snape, sachant que ce serait inutile. "Je vois assez Potter pendant l'année. Et maintenant il gâche mes vacances ! "

Dumbledore sourit. "Je suis sûr qu'Harry pensera la même chose, Severus. "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pétunia Dursley regarda à travers la fenêtre du living-room pour la centième fois depuis le matin. Elle avait envoyé Vernon et Dudley en courses pour la journée, afin que les espèces de sorciers fous puissent venir chercher le gamin. Elle était légèrement inquiète pour lui, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais.

Harry se réveillait toutes les heures pour vomir de plus en plus de sang. Vers minuit, il avait hurlé comme s'il mourait, avant de sortir toute la nuit. Sa fièvre avait disparu comme par magie le matin, et maintenant il gelait.

Tout l'étage du 4, Privet Drive était engourdi de froid, la pièce la plus froide étant la chambre d'Harry. La nuit passée, la chambre était d'une chaleur suffocante, une chaleur telle qu'elle avait fait sauter des tuyaux sous le plancher de sa chambre, provoquant une inondation dans la salle de bain en dessous.

Cette pensée lui mit le moral au plus bas. Ce garçon lui faisait se faire des cheveux gris prématurément. Ses pauvres cheveux blonds ! Des coups frappés soudain à la porte la firent sursauter de peur et renverser son thé. Elle essaya de se calmer et alla répondre.

Un homme habillé dans des vêtements miteux et rapiécés se tenait sur le seuil aux côtés d'un énorme chien noir. Pétunia fronça le nez face à l'individu et son chien galeux. Elle nota ensuite ses cheveux blonds et gris.Ah, comme elle. L'homme lui sembla alors familier.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? "

L'homme sourit.

"Nous somme venus pour récupérer Harry Potter. Si vous nous laissez entrer, les voisins n'en sauront rien. "

Elle pâlit avant de faire un pas de côté. _'Nous ? Il est seul à part cette chose horrible qu'il prend pour un chien.'_ Pétunia avait une phobie des chiens noirs. Un ancien ami de sa sœur avait la capacité de se transformer en énorme chien noir et lui avait un jour couru après, l'obligeant à se réfugier dans un arbre. Depuis, elle détestait les chiens noirs.

"Où est-il ? " demanda le sorcier, avant de se tourner vers le chien. "Tu peux te retransformer maintenant Sirius. "

A la grande horreur de Pétunia, le chien se métamorphosa en Sirius Black, le meurtrier et ancien ami de Lily qui l'avait traumatisée.

"Hey 'Tuna ! " s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace diabolique. "Je t'ai manqué ? "

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, et elle resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux, et elle s'évanouit.

Sirius rit, et Rémus se pencha pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

"Tu sais qu'il se peut qu'elle ait du sang de Veela dans les veines ? Regarde ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Beaucoup moins belle que Lily, qui était un Veela Elémentaire. Allez, allons chercher petit Cornedrue.

Sirius sauta par-dessus le corps inanimé de Pétunia et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il glissa sur une plaque de glace.

"Waw Lunard ! T'as vu ça ? Notre petit Cornedrue a l'air plus qu'un mini-Lily. "

Remus rit. "Tu sais, je commence à me sentir désolé pour Voldemort. Si Harry a déjà la moitié du caractère de Lily sans le sang Veela, je peux te dire qu'il ne fera pas long feu. "

En haut des escaliers, la glace avait une épaisseur d'au moins un centimètre, et près de deux centimètres autour de la porte d'Harry.

Sirius siffla. "Tu te rappelle quand Lily gelait toutes les potions de Madame Pomfresh quand elle était à l'infirmerie ? T'a vu comme Harry la surpasse ? "

Devant la porte, Rémus essaya de lancer un Charme de Fonte, mais la glace se contenta de monter un peu plus haut. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et haussèrent les sourcils.

"Peut-être… ? "se demanda Rémus. Sirius tenta un Charme Soufflant, avant de se ruer dans la chambre.

Grossière erreur.

Sirius glissa à travers la pièce, passa près du lit de son filleul et s'écrasa dans le mur d'en face. Rémus se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui quelques secondes après.

"Doucement Lunard ! Cet endroit est couvert de glace ! "

Rémus s'éloigna de Sirius, se faisant il tomba sur le derrière.

"Doucement Patmol. Cet endroit est couvert de glace. "

Sirius chercha autour de lui quelque chose pour frapper son ami et l'écraser avec, mais tout était couvert de glace.

"Tu sais que si les oreillers n'étaient pas aussi dur que … de la glace, je t'en foutrait un dans la gueule ? "

"Naturellement. "

Soudain, la pile de couverture empilée sur le lit se déplaça et le visage bleuté d'Harry Potter se montra. Les deux hommes manquèrent de détaler devant l'apparition.

"Lu-naaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ard ? Ppppaaaaat-moooooooollllll ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix grelottante et bégayante. Même avec sa peau bleue, Harry ressemblait à un Veela. Ses cheveux noirs avaient naturellement été colorés en mèches rouges et blondes aux pointes, les rouges étant subtils alors que les blondes semblait aussi naturelles et soyeuses que le reste de ses cheveux.

Ses yeux verts et brillants n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes mais rougeoyaient presque de puissance. Et de soulagement.

La seule imperfection, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était sa cicatrice, mais elle était également belle.

"Debout Harry. " dit Rémus doucement. "Nous sommes ici pour te ramener à Poudlard. "

°

Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai un peu délaissé mon autre traduction pour terminer ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances, donc le voilà le tout beau tout neuf chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez-moi des reviews !

A propos de reviews, je tiens à remercier beaucoup beaucoup mes 11 revieweuses (sur les + de 300 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre 1… :s), donc merci à

-**Zaika **: whaou ma 1ere review pour cette histoire ! Je suis contente que tu aies adoré !

-**Fcemy** : Voilà la suite et merci pour le petit mot !

-**Adenoïde** : Vive les sangs-purs qui envahissent Poudlard !!! C'est la révolte ! J'aime bien l'idée, non ?

-**Elise** : Oui pas mal l'idée de sparkley pour les symptômes, je l'avais jamais vu encore, ça m'a attirée.

-**Didi** : (tout d'abord j'adore bien ton pseudo) Je sais que c'est court mais comme tu vois j'essaie d'updater vite (enfin la c'est parce que c'est les vacances que j'ai pu le faire en une semaine et demie à peine !)

-**NEPHERIA** : la voilà ! Merci et à bientôt !

-**Gergille** : apparemment vous êtes au moins 2, donc merci à tous/tes !

-**Kathe **: pauvre Riry, mais il en a vu d'autres ierkierk et il en verra sûrement des pires !

-**Blueyeshot3 **: Merci pour ton mot, ecco la suite !

-Leena calavera : Trop contente que t'adores ! Mais non ya pas d'arnaque ! C'est juste histoire de garder un peu de suspense sinon moi personne ne va s'y intéresser ! Et puis de toute façon c'est pas moi qu'ait décidé de toute façon c'est toujours de ma faute grmlmlmlrrr.

-**Saya** : lol merci beaucoup. Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

Auteur : **Sparkley-tangerine**

Disclaimer : Hello les gens, voilà la traduction de la fic « **Pretty Little Secrets** » donc la traduction m'appartient, le reste est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur !

Pairing : slash Harry/Draco

C'est la première fic que **sparkley** a fait sur Harry Potter, mais elle a rencontré un énorme succès.

Résumé : Comment dites-vous à votre pire ennemi qu'il est l'amour de votre vie ? Ce dilemme va-t-il devenir trop dur à porter pour le grand Harry Potter après l'arrivée de son héritage Veela, cet héritage qui réclame son compagnon… ou essaye de le tuer ?

°

**CHAPITRE TROIS : Poudlard.**

'_Joyeux anniversaire Harry'_ pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il tremblait sous la montagne de couverture et de vêtements qu'il portait. Il voulut se lever pour écrire à Dumbledore ou à Sirius, mais le froid était trop mordant.

"On peut oublier Voldy, je vais mourir de congélation. Snape et Malfoy vont venir danser de joie sur ma tombe, en tutu rose si ça se trouve, et jeter des pétales de roses sur quiconque passera par là. "

Perdu dans ses pensées auto-apitoyantes, Harry n'entendit pas sa tante crier, mais il sentit la magie employée devant sa chambre. La maison était silencieuse, sa tante Pétunia ayant envoyé son oncle et son cousin faire quelques emplettes dehors. Harry tendit l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose autre que ses claquements de dents. Involontairement, la glace qui recouvrait le sol s'épaissit au sentiment de crainte qu'Harry ressentit.

Plus de magie ! Il envoya une autre vague de magie défensive mais il fut trop lent pour arrêter le Charme Soufflant. Il entendit ses attaquants déraper à travers sa chambre et se cogner dans le mur d'en face. Il soupira de soulagement en entendant les voix. _'Sirius et Rémus. Ils sont venus ! Je ne vais pas mourir !'_ Pause. _'Enfin peut-être.'_

"Debout Harry. "dit Rémus doucement. "Nous sommes ici pour te ramener à Poudlard. "

Il essaya de se déplacer, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il pouvait à peine se redresser sous son monticule de couvertures.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? " demanda-t-il alors que Sirius le soulevait du lit avec ses couvertures. Rémus s'occupait d'emballer les affaires d'Harry.

"Nous avons des présomptions, Harry, mais il faut que nous attendions d'être à Poudlard pour en être sûrs. Dumbledore doit le savoir aussi, il t'expliquera mieux. "

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris ? " marmonna Harry, et il se renfonça plus profondément dans son nid de tissus. Il y avait sur Sirius un petit quelque chose qui lui donnait plus chaud, mais ce n'était pas Sirius lui-même. Tous ces sentiments étaient reliés à Rémus.

"C'est fini. " dit Rémus en fermant le couvercle de la malle d'Harry, la rétrécissant, et il la mit dans sa poche. Il chercha autour de lui, trouva la poubelle et un autre seau remplis tous deux de sang. Il y en avait beaucoup plus que pour Lily. Harry semblait dormir, frigorifié, dans les bras de Sirius, quand Rémus se retourna, le regard inquiet. Sirius détesta ce regard.

"Lunard, dépêche-toi. Nous devons y aller. "

Rémus hocha la tête. "Il a vomi beaucoup plus de sang que sa mère, ça c'est sûr. "

Ils descendirent soigneusement les escaliers glacés, le précieux fardeau dans leurs bras, se rendirent à la cuisine. Ils sortirent un Portoloin et disparurent.

°

Les huit Serpentards, présents comme prévu à Poudlard, étaient rassemblés dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, tenant une sorte de réunion avec Lucius et leur Maître des Potions, qui était occupé à mélanger toutes sortes de potions en vue de l'arrivage imminent de Potter.

"Alors comme ça Dumbledore va ramener le Golden Boy à Poudlard, rempli de gosses de Mangemorts, alors qu'il est malade ? " demanda, estomaqué, Matthiew Flint, le plus jeune des Serpentards présents.

"Il dit qu'il nous fait confiance, Matt. Il nous a enroulé autour de son petit doigt. Et il nous a accueilli ici. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr pour se cacher de Voldemort. Et Potter n'a pas un petit rhume, il est terriblement malade. Il vomissait du sang ! Depuis quand c'est un signe de bonne santé ? " s'exclama Pansy, tourmentée et en colère.

Elle arpentait de long en large la Salle Commune, les sourcils froncés. Peu de gens le savaient mais Pansy était un peu comme une voyante, mais au lieu d'avoir des visions ou de lire des feuilles de thé, elle avait de mauvais pressentiments ou un instinct rare. Elle avait des pouvoirs spéciaux en divination grâce à ses intuitions.

"Ouais, et en plus elle a eu un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet " dit Blaise d'un air suffisant.

Cela attira l'attention de Snape. "C'est exact, Miss Parkinson? " demanda-t-il, l'air plus concerné.

Pansy hocha la tête, arpentant toujours la pièce. "C'était comme si… J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la gravité de sa maladie, mais comme si c'était bien qu'il soit malade. Mais ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Se pourrait-il que cette maladie soit bonne pour lui ? Albus a mentionné quelque chose à propos du fait qu'on soit le 31 juillet et que c'était important. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait à voir avec la maladie de Mr Potter ? "

Louis Montague ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied et commença à fouiller dedans.

"J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette date dans l'un de mes vieux manuels de DCFM. Je crois que c'était le tout premier texte de l'année ou dans un livre sur la magie noire que j'ai lu en première année. "

Terence Higgs se dirigea vers les étagères qui s'élevaient sur les murs de la salle commune et sortit une vieil et mince livre d'exercices.

"Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas ceci ? " demanda-t-il avant de tapoter sur la couverture et d'énoncer d'une voix claire, " Trente et un Juillet. Manuel de magie noire. "

Le livre s'ouvrit et commença à énumérer tous les livres de magie noire édités à cette date. La liste était très longue.

"Le sujet est trop large. Donne-moi ça. " dit Draco. Il ferma le livre. "On recommence. " Le livre effaça la liste.

Draco tapota la couverture. "Magie noire. Trente et un Juillet. Harry Potter. "

Cette fois-ci, seulement deux livres apparurent sur la page, le premier étant « Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire ».

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Louis, regarde dans Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire s'il te plaît. Section Harry Potter. "

Montague trouva le livre, l'ouvrit et commença la lecture à voix haute. "La guerre noire était à son point culminant quand notre sauveur est né. A onze heure quarante-neuf du soir, le 31 juillet, Harry James Potter naquit à l'école sorcellerie de Poudlard… C'est l'anniversaire de Potter. "

Théo passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira de frustration.

"D'abord il est malade à cause de la maladie de sa mère, et maintenant parce que c'est son anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, il n'aime pas les cadeaux et les gâteaux ? Dumbledore sait ce qu'il se passe. Ainsi que Black et Lupin. "

Grégory Goyle grogna. "Il doit nous le dire s'il veut notre aide dans la guerre. Voilà le contrat. "

Snape avait finalement terminé toutes les potions nécessaires et les avait envoyées à l'Infirmerie par les elfes de maison. Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil vert foncé et se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

"Pourquoi nous inquiétons-nous encore de Potter ? Il me donne la migraine. J'ai épuisé tout mon stock d'ingrédients et de potions pour lui. Croyez-moi, il va mourir rien que par le nombre de potions exigées. "

Pansy s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.

"Il ne meurt pas. Mais c'est presque pire. Il va changer lorsque ce sera terminé. Il est ici. "

La voix de Black retentit soudain assez fort pour que même Pomfresh puisse l'entendre. Ce qu'il dit fit dresser les cheveux de tous.

"IL SE SE REVEILLE PAS ! JE CROIS QU'IL NE RESPIRE MÊME PLUS ! A L'AIDE ! "

Pansy se retourna et tira Draco de son siège vers la porte.

"Venez ! Nous sommes dans les cachots et nous pouvons l'entendre ! Nous devons y aller ! " hurla-t-elle, et elle se retourna vers les autres. "Tous ! "

Tirant Draco, Pansy ne se retourna pas pour vérifier s'ils suivaient tous.

°

Quand Sirius et Rémus apparurent devant les portes de Poudlard, Sirius essaya de réveiller Harry. Il ne bougea pas. Sirius commença à le secouer.

"Rémus ! Il ne se réveille pas ! HARRY ! HARRY ! " paniqua Sirius.

Rémus saisit sa baguette, la dirigea vers le garçon encore bleu et s'exclama : "Enervatum ! "

Harry ne bougea pas mais un mince filet de sang se mit à couler de son nez. Sirius cria et courut vers le château, perdant des couvertures en chemin. Rémus ouvrit les portes et Sirius appela Pomfresh à l'aide.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière accoururent, le professeur McGonagall sur leurs talons, qui haleta à la vue d'un Harry Potter bleu et sanglant. Albus prit une mine grave.

"Il est en bien pire état que sa mère. Dépêchons-nous Poppy, il faut l'emmener à l'Infirmerie. "

Sirius courut vers le groupe de Serpentards choqués.

"C'est pas possible, professeur ? " murmura Pansy en contemplant la forme molle du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. "Il était bleu. Il y avait plein de sang ! "

Les dix Serpentards se dirigèrent vers l'aile de l'Infirmerie, Draco et Pansy en tête.

Madame Pomfresh avait ouvert un grand espace pour pouvoir accueillir Harry lorsqu'ils l'auraient ramené. Maintenant, avec six adultes et dix élèves essayant de voir ce qui se passait, elle en était contente. Sirius Black était très pâle et secoué et Rémus Lupin ne semblait pas mieux. Aucune aide à chercher de ce côté-là. Saisissant deux potions et les plaçant à côté du lit, elle s'adressa à la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

"Severus ! Ouvrez sa bouche. Je dois vérifier ses voies respiratoires ! "

Snape se précipita et tint ouverte la bouche d'Harry. Ses bronches étaient bloquées par le sang. Madame Pomfresh le fit disparaître grâce à sa baguette.

Harry inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux.

Toute la salle soupira.

"Avalez cela Mr Potter" ordonna l'infirmière.

Les mains de Harry tremblaient trop tenir les potions tout seul mais il parvint à avaler trois gorgées avant de virer au vert.

Snape le remarqua et saisit promptement une bassine sous le lit, la tendant à Harry. Harry vomit beaucoup de sang. Redressant sa tête, il regarda Dumbledore et chuchota pour la deuxième fois, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? "

Snape examina le contenu de la bassine et fronça les sourcils.

"Il y a du sang, mais aucune trace de potion. La dernière gorgée aurait au moins dû remonter. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? "

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à contempler Draco. _'Qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si brillant et coloré?'_ Harry loucha._ 'Non. Pas coloré. Scintillant.'_

Harry, confus, regarda les occupants de l'Infirmerie. Il se sentait attiré par Malfoy, dans les deux sens du terme. Une sorte de chaleur semblait partir du Serpentard blond pour se couler dans le corps d'Harry. La teinte bleue de ses lèvres et de sa peau disparut et la glace qui s'était formée sur les fioles de potions fondit.

'_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?' _se demanda Harry alors que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. _'Je demanderai à Dumbledore quand je me réveillerai.'_ Harry plongea endormi au pays des songes.

L'assistance sortit de la chambre, aussi vite que le bleu mortel avait disparu du jeune homme, pour le laisser dormir. Il délirait dans son sommeil, murmurant quelques paroles comme "moins de froid…".

Dumbledore avait sentit le lien qui s'était instauré entre Harry et Draco.

'_Je me demande…_'Il toussota. Tout le monde le regarda.

"Il va beaucoup mieux. Quand il se réveillera, il se posera… et nous posera beaucoup de questions. Poppy, envoyez-le moi directement. Ce sera Harry qui choisira s'il a envie de prévenir d'autres personnes que celles ici présentes de sa… maladie. "

Rémus regarda le filleul de son meilleur ami, toujours inquiet.

"Etes-vous sûr qu'il va aller mieux ? Il a quand même vomi du sang plein une poubelle et un seau, plus la bassine ! Lily n'était pas aussi mal en point! "

Il fut interrompu par le regard sévère de Dumbledore.

"Lorsqu' Harry se réveillera, nous aurons quelques réponses. "

°

Hello !

Bon remerciements pour les reviews ! J'ADORE LES REVIEWS ! héhéhé.

Pour le 1er chapitre, après avoir mis le 2e chapitre, grazie mille à **Yallaaa**,** c**,** Lise261**,** Croc**,** Dramyre Lovy**,** Eileen Ana et Lys **!

Pour mes reviewers du 2e chapitre, merci beaucoup à **Maiionette**,** re Croc **(lol), **Gally-chan**, **re** **Dramyre-Lovy **(merci bcp !), **Zaika**,** Petite Abeille**,** Blueyeshot3**, **Polarisn7 **(merci de votre fidélité !), **Leelo Calavera**, **Verschwinden**, **Eileen Ana **(re aussi merci), **Elise, Adenoide, Tif et Onalurca**, la première à reviewer ce chapitre !

Peut-être que le prochain chapitre tardera un peu plus (enfin pour l'instant 1 tous les 2 semaines ça devrait aller) car je dois me consacrer un peu plus à mon autre traduction sinon je vais me faire étriper, occire, décapiter, lyncher, immoler par ma boss, bref ça va mal aller (en fait c'est pas vrai mais il faut que je me donne un coup de pied au cul… ! ;D).


	4. Chapter 4

**JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

Auteur : **Sparkley-tangerine**

Disclaimer : Hello les gens, voilà la traduction de la fic « **Pretty Little Secrets** » donc la traduction m'appartient, le reste est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur !

Pairing : slash Harry/Draco

C'est la première fic que **sparkley** a fait sur Harry Potter, mais elle a rencontré un énorme succès.

Résumé : Comment dites-vous à votre pire ennemi qu'il est l'amour de votre vie ? Ce dilemme va-t-il devenir trop dur à porter pour le grand Harry Potter après l'arrivée de son héritage Veela, cet héritage qui réclame son compagnon… ou essaye de le tuer ?

°

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Réveil et réponses :**

Sirius et Rémus étaient restés au chevet d'Harry, mais celui-ci étant plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves, Mrs Pomfresh les obligea à sortir se restaurer et se reposer un peu.

"Je vous enverrai un hibou quand il se réveillera. Allez, PARTEZ maintenant ! "

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le choix et partirent, de peur que l'infirmière leur interdise l'accès à l'Infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh se dirigea vers son seul patient. Elle examina son pouls avant de rejoindre son bureau pour dîner. Un simple sort la préviendrait si Harry allait subitement plus mal.

Harry commença à remuer. Il avait la bouche pâteuse a force de boire toutes ces potions, et son estomac protestait de faim. Lentement, il s'assit et regarda autour de lui.

' _Je suis à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Ca n'était pas un rêve !' _Harry grimaça. _'Snape et Malfoy ne danseront donc pas en tutu rose sur ma tombe. Dieu merci ! Quelle horreur, Snape, mais à quoi je pense, moi ? Mais, Malfoy, avec un tutu… Ou sans rien…'_

A cette pensée, Harry fronça les sourcils. Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Secouant la tête pour échapper à ces pensées effrayantes, Harry sortit du lit et se déshabilla. Sa température était revenue à la normale, et on était fin juillet.

Comme Mrs Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue et que de toute manière il en avait assez de se faire pouponner, il sortit de l'Infirmerie vers le Hall et vers la Grande Salle. Il était affamé.

Une cloche carillonna de l'une de tours, signalant qu'il était cinq heures trente : à Poudlard on dînait habituellement à cette heure-ci. Harry regarda ses vêtements et haussa les épaules. _'J'espère que McGonagall n'est pas ici. Je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour être vu.' _

L'estomac d'Harry manifesta son mécontentement par un grognement qui le tira de ses pensées et il accéléra, marchant inconsciemment avec plus d'élégance et de souplesse que d'habitude.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de bruit que prévu lorsqu' Harry arriva aux portes de la Grande Salle. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait beaucoup de Serpentards dans l'Infirmerie quand il avait été ramené d'urgence à Poudlard.

'_Maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir ma malle sous la main.'_ Se dit-il, tirant timidement sur ses vêtements. Il portait une vieille paire de jeans et un t-shirt noir qui semblait d'une taille ou deux trop petit. _'Mmm. Ce t-shirt m'allait bien hier… Enfin je crois.' _Il était pieds nus.

Soupirant, Harry haussa les épaules. _'J'ai plus besoin de nourriture que de fringues. J'aurai l'air idiot d'avoir survécu à la grippe et d'être mort de faim.'_

Lentement, Harry entrebâilla les portes en chêne de la Grande Salle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ne laissant dépasser que la tête.

Il apparut que la table des Poufsouffle avait été choisie pour accueillir les élèves et professeurs restés pendant l'été. A sa grande surprise, Harry s'aperçut que tout le monde était réuni ensemble, même Snape et Sirius bien qu'ils ne se parlaient pas.

Malheureusement ce fut McGonagall qui le remarqua en premier.

"Potter ! Que faites vous hors de votre lit ? " s'exclama-t-elle, faisant cesser les conversations.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? "Hey ! Je viens à table pour pouvoir avoir un peu de bouffe ! " Non, elle ferait sûrement un infarctus s'il répondait ça.

"Euuuuuh…" Voilà.

Harry fut sauvé par Sirius qui se leva brusquement et se rua sur son filleul.

"Harry ! T'es réveillé ! Tu dois être affamé ! Allez, donnez-lui quelque chose à manger ! "

Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, Sirius le soulevant et le portant presque jusqu'à la table en un clin d'œil.

"Sirius ! Repose-moi ! Je vais bien ! Je peux marcher, tu sais ! Je n'ai pas perdu mes jambes ! "

Sirius s'arrêta à deux mètres de la table et le regarda anxieusement.

"Tu en est sûr ? "

Harry se dégagea de ses bras.

"Oui. " Il se dirigea vers la table. "Tu vois bien ! "

Dumbledore rit discrètement tandis que Sirius observait son filleul s'asseoir et se ruer sur les sushi. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda, avec toute la tablée, engloutir, morceau après morceau, tout le plat.

Rémus se racla la gorge et remarqua, avant que Harry ne finisse totalement le plat, "Je ne savait pas que tu aimais autant les sushi, Harry. "

Harry s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, regarda le reste des convives l'observant, et rougit.

"Moi non plus, Lunard. "

Chacun se remit à manger normalement, comme si quelqu'un avait remis en route un film sur pause. Quelques Serpentards fixèrent bizarrement Harry, manquant leur bouche de la fourchette en essayant de manger. C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte avec _qui_ il était assis.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Matthew Flint, Louis Montague, Terence Higgs, Grégory Goyle. Harry commença à égrener les noms. Il saisit son verre pour se donner une contenance et continua. Théodore Nott, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore. Harry aspira une gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Snape, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy–

A ces deux derniers noms Harry s'étrangla dans son verre. Tout le monde le regardait de nouveau. Snape ricana.

"Mon Dieu, Potter, serait-il possible que vous mangiez comme un être humain civilisé ? Et pas comme un chien enragé, c'est le boulot de votre parrain. "

Sirius grogna, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry le battit de vitesse. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta de quelques degrés.

"Mon Dieu, Snape, vous ne pouvez pas parler comme un être humain civilisé et pas comme un vulgaire homme du peuple? Toutes ces années à la botte d'un fou doit vous avoir détraqué le cerveau. "

Soudainement Harry revint à lui et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait parlé d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude, mais aussi d'une voix aussi froide et coupante que la glace. Beaucoup de Serpentards lui jetèrent un regard furieux, Rémus haussa les sourcils et Sirius se contenta de grimacer.

Snape pâlit sous le choc et s'empourpra rapidement.

"Pourquoi vous…" commença-t-il, mais il fut coupé par des cris aigus.

"ALBUS ! IL EST PARTI ! IL A DISPARU ! ALBUS ! "

McGonagall regarda Harry brusquement. "Est-ce que Mme Pomfresh vous a autorisé à sortir de l'Infirmerie, Potter ? "

Harry vira à l'écarlate.

"Heuuu, en quelque sorte…" et d'une voix plus aigue, "hum, en fait, non, pas vraiment. "

Sirius grimaça, compatissant.

"Ca va faire mal, mon gars. "

Harry pâlit. "Mais elle n'était pas là ! Du moins je ne l'ai pas vue. Et j'avais très faim ! "

Mme Pomfresh arriva en trombe, claquant les portes de la Grande Salle, les pans de ses robes blanches voletant autour d'elle, le visage rouge.

"Albus, Mr Potter est–"

"–Ici, " coupa Dumbledore avant qu'elle ne panique définitivement. Mme Pomfresh scruta son prisonnier, euh son patient, assis à la table avec un regard coupable. Elle étrécit les yeux.

"Mr Potter, vous ai-je donné la permission de partir ? "

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et Blaise ricana.

"Bon…"

Dumbledore se leva avant que son infirmière ne devienne une meurtrière et ne réussisse à faire ce que Voldemort avait voulu faire pendant plus de seize ans.

"Harry va beaucoup mieux, Poppy. Je vais d'abord lui parler dans mon bureau et je te m'enverrai ensuite pour un contrôle final. Harry, viens avec moi. "

Harry sauta presque de son siège pour rejoindre Dumbledore, s'assurant qu'il était assez loin de l'infirmière enragée pour pouvoir passer sans encombre.

Dumbledore se retourna de nouveau vers la tablée. "Sirius, Rémus, je crois qu'il serait bien que vous vous joigniez à nous. "

Harry regarda son directeur d'un regard étonné avant de le suivre hors de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre hommes marchèrent en silence vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry détestant ce silence, il posa la question pour laquelle il était presque mort littéralement.

"Donc, professeur, vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé ? "

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Oui, mais il serait mieux d'attendre que nous soyons dans mon bureau, ce sera plus sûr. Plume en Sucre. "

La gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté, et Harry remarqua combien tous les objets ici miroitaient et brillaient. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir au brillant, du moins du point de vue d'Harry, bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry s'assit tout au bord de sa chaise, légèrement nerveux. Dumbledore soupira avant de prendre la parole.

"Harry, savais-tu que ta mère était considérée comme l'une des plus belles femmes jamais venue à cette école ? "

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Qu'est-ce que la beauté de sa mère avait à voir avec sa maladie ?

Sirius soupira. "Elle l'était vraiment. Si elle n'avait pas été avec James, je l'aurais certainement courtisée. "

Rémus sourit. "Si tu avais survécu à la jalousie de James. "

Dumbledore rit sous cape avant de continuer.

"En fait, ta mère avait un secret. Et c'est à cause de ce secret que tu as été malade la semaine passée. Je ne me trompe pas ? "

Harry hocha la tête. "Oui. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai été malade toute une semaine. Mais qu'est-ce ma mère avait à voir avec ça ? "

"Harry, " dit doucement Dumbledore, "cela va peut-être te faire un choc, mais Lily Evans était une Vélane. Mais pas une Vélane ordinaire, non ! Elle appartenait à une race appelée Espèce Naturelle, autrement dit les Vélanes Elémentaires. Tu es aussi une Vélane Elémentaire, Harry. "

Harry se contenta de fixer le vieil homme, choqué. Il retrouva finalement sa voix.

"Mais les Vélanes sont belles, et ce sont… des femmes ! J'ai les cheveux _noirs _et je pense savoir si je suis un homme ou une femme ! Ce n'est pas possible ! "

Sirius entoura de son bras les épaules de son filleul.

"Si, ça l'est. Lily était une Vélane et James était son compagnon, son âme sœur. C'est pourquoi ils se sont mis ensemble après leur cinquième année. Lily avait reçu son héritage. Cependant elle n'a pas été aussi malade que toi. "

Harry écarquilla les yeux. "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que son amour m'a sauvé du sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra ? Parce qu'elle était une Vélane Elémentaire ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je vomissais du sang ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait si chaud et si froid ? "

Rémus se racla la gorge. "Eh bien, le besoin le plus primaire dans la vie d'une Vélane est son compagnon. Si lui ou ses enfants sont en danger, il les protègera par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Une Vélane peut tuer si son compagnon ou ses enfants sont menacés ; et particulièrement les Elémentaires. Cependant, je ne suis pas très au courant à propos de la transmission de l'Héritage d'une Vélane Elémentaire. "

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

"En fait, pour devenir une Vélane Elémentaire, il suffit que l'un de ses deux parents le soit. Le fait que ton père était un Sang-Pur te donne encore plus de puissance. Maintenant, les Elémentaires, qui comme toi ont eu cette espèce de grippe chaude et froide, peuvent s'en servir comme l'une des meilleures défenses. Tu as remarqué, lorsque tu mangeais et que tu t'es mis en colère suite au commentaire de Severus, que la température de la pièce s'est brusquement réchauffée ? Ta colère a produit une chaleur qui peut t'aider à conjurer les éléments comme le feu et la foudre. Cela vient de tes pouvoirs d'Elémentaire. Si tu te sens menacé, ton corps dégagera du froid, comme celui que tu as ressenti ce matin. Tu ne le ressentiras pas comme avant car ton corps est maintenant préparé à recevoir ces puissances. Le froid peut t'aider à maîtriser la glace et l'eau. Ces deux autres pouvoirs vont également t'aider à gagner en puissance, et à contrôler d'autres éléments. "

Rémus hocha la tête.

"Quand nous sommes allés le chercher, il y avait une couche de glace d'au moins deux centimètres sur sa porte, et elle s'est épaissie quand j'ai voulu la faire fondre. "

Harry fronça les sourcils. "J'ai senti la magie se répercuter dans la porte, je l'ai senti dans la maison. Et ici, tout brille. Est-ce que c'est normal ? "

Sirius acquiesça. "Ta mère arrivait à détecter les grandes gueules à des kilomètres après ses seize ans. Mais elle a arrêté de détester James et voilà, tu en es le produit. "

Harry rougit. "Hum, vous avez dit qu'une Vélane doit trouver son compagnon. Je le devrai aussi ?

"Bien sûr, Harry, mais nous verrons pendant l'année ce que nous ferons à ce propos, " décida Dumbledore. "De toute façon, j'ai le pressentiment que nous n'attendrons pas longtemps pour le trouver. "

Rémus et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils. Dumbledore savait-il déjà qui était le futur compagnon d'Harry ?

Harry ne releva pas ou ne voulut pas relever le commentaire de Dumbledore et enchaîna.

"Que savez-vous sur tout ce sang ? C'était vraiment le pire de tout. "

"Oui, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Eh bien, c'était ton sang de Vélane qui chassait ton sang de Moldu. Ton corps s'est purgé de ce sang. Maintenant, tu as du nouveau sang de Vélane dans tes veines. "

Harry s'anima soudain, comme s'il avait eu une illumination. "Professeur, Lunard est en train de dire que c'est l'amour de ma mère et son pouvoir de Vélane qui m'a sauvé cette fameuse nuit, non ? "

Dumbledore acquiesça. "Oui, l'amour peut être considéré comme l'un des éléments que les Vélanes contrôlent, et les Vélanes sont des êtres d'amour. Quelle est ton idée, Harry ? "

"Eh bien, si j'ai du nouveau sang, le sang de ma mère, le sang que ma prit Voldemort dans le cimetière est inefficace. J'ai du nouveau sang avec la protection de ma mère restaurée par mon Héritage ! Peut-être que l'autre protection était celle de mon père et que maintenant je les ai toutes les deux. "

°

Coucou tout le monde !

J'espère que tout va bien et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard mais c'est pas ma faute en fait j'avais des exams et puis en plus on m'a privé d'ordi et puis mon chien est mort et……

Bref ! Vous l'aurez compris c'est indépendant de ma volonté ! héhé

Sinon j vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le chapitre 5, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Merci pour les review !

Alors un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewé (y'en a de moins en mois :s) :

- Maiionette (dsl pour la taille des chapitres mais je suis le découpage de l'auteur ! Sans ça merci pour ton commentaire !!)

- Lolo (et voilàààààààààààààà la suite pour madâââââme !)

- Adenoide (Tu as tjs des super question c'est excellent trop drôle.)

- Elise (merci pour l'encouragement j'en ai besoin à mort !)

- Onalurca (j'adore quand on me dit qu'on m'aime… euh qu'on aime ma traduction… enfin c'est pareil, non ? lOl merci pour l'encouragement)

- Lyvi (mééééééééééééé pleure pas ! Bouh dsl mais je peux pas faire la fic en un chap unique !)

- petite-abeille (ayééééé ! L'est réveillééééééééééééé !)

- Polarisn7 (gore, gore, tout de suite les grands mots… lOl)

- zaika (voilà!)

- kelokelo (de rien de rien prend son air modeste lol merci pour ton msg!)

- Blueyeshot3 (et bah la voilà la suite! Merci !)

- Flore Jade (merci !)

- Ludwing (Ca va pas être possible l'exclusivité sinon je me ruine moi ! Va y avoir du balançage sur le net, un embargo mondial, Dumby va se retourner dans ses chaussettes ! Pour le strip-tease, euh… Bah c'est pas que je veux pas mais en fait je suis chez ma grand-mère elle est malade et désolé j'ai un truc en train de brûler qui sonne à la porte, hein salut ! Tûuuuuut… Tûuuuuuut… Tûuuuuuuuut…)

- Fouine et Belette (Sympa le pseudo ! Qui est la fouine ?)

- Dramyre Lovy (Grande je sais pas, traductrice je pense, le « ô » est sympa il faudrait que j'y pense plus souvent… Merci pour tes encouragements !)

- cheeva (non t'es pas la seule mais ça fait tjs plaisir !)


	5. Chapter 5

**JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

Auteur : **Sparkley-tangerine**

Disclaimer : Hello les gens, voilà la traduction de la fic « **Pretty Little Secrets** » donc la traduction m'appartient, le reste est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur !

Pairing : slash Harry/Draco

C'est la première fic que **sparkley** a fait sur Harry Potter, mais elle a rencontré un énorme succès.

Résumé : Comment dites-vous à votre pire ennemi qu'il est l'amour de votre vie ? Ce dilemme va-t-il devenir trop dur à porter pour le grand Harry Potter après l'arrivée de son héritage Veela, cet héritage qui réclame son compagnon… ou essaye de le tuer ?

°

**CHAPITRE CINQ : Un directeur comploteur, une vengeance de chapeau et prise de position dans la ****tanière du serpent.**

Le bureau devint soudain silencieux après l'explication d'Harry. Dumbledore se frotta la barbe pensivement.

"Il est, en effet, très possible que la protection de ton sang ait été entièrement reconstituée. Le seul test qui pourrait le vérifier serait de vous enfermer dans un local fermé, mais ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. "

Rémus hocha la tête.

"Ta théorie semble juste. De ce que j'en sais, les Vélanes Elémentaires ne reçoivent leurs pouvoirs qu'à leur seizième anniversaire car ainsi ils peuvent se cacher des chasseurs de Vélanes. Une Vélane Elémentaire vaut très cher sur le marché noir. "

Harry pâlit. "Tu veux dire que des gens vont vouloir me vendre et m'échanger ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!? "

Sirius se racla la gorge. "Les Vélanes ordinaires sont très belles mais ne sont pas… aussi fougueux, vifs que les Vélanes comme toi. Les Elémentaires se développent seulement s'ils sont proches de famille et de leur compagnon. Les Vélanes asservies sont utilisées comme… des objets pour sorcier. Les Elémentaires sont pour ceux qui aiment la douleur. Les…" Sirius se fit tout petit, "… sado-masochistes. "

La température recommença à grimper et plusieurs portraits se plaignirent. Harry fit la sourde oreille.

"Du sexe ? Nous sommes utilisés pour le sexe ? Mais je reste une personne à part entière ! Pas quelque chose avec laquelle on peut jouer et la jeter tout simplement ! "

Rémus tapota l'épaule du fils de son meilleur ami.

"Pas pour quelques sorciers. Le Ministère a été obligé de classer les Vélanes Elémentaires comme une espèce de surhommes, donc tes droits sont légèrement supérieurs aux miens ; cependant les Elémentaires sont très respectés dans le monde sorcier. Si tu disais à chaque Serpentard qui nous attendent dans la Grande Salle qui tu es, ils seraient favorablement impressionnés. "

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, ses boucles brillantes se balançant lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

"Je ne le dirai à personne ! Pas même à Ron ou à Hermione ! Et certainement pas à ces Serpentards ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Je sais pour y avoir été que Malfoy Senior était présent au Ministère de la Magie cette nuit-là. Il ne devrait pas être en prison, ou mieux à Azkaban ? "

Dumbledore réfuta.

"Je n'avait pas que Snape comme espion dans les rangs de Tom, mais aussi le père de Mr Malfoy. Ils ont été découverts cet été, et pour leur protection et celle de leur famille, ils resteront ici. Quand Lucius a avoué son vrai rôle dans la guerre, beaucoup d'autres Sang-Purs ont aussi avoué le leur. Durant les trois dernières années, j'ai eu huit espions dans les rangs de Voldemort. "

Sirius renifla. "Je pense que certains d'entre eux ont pris leur rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Beaucoup de leurs parents ont dû fuir le pays. "

Rémus acquiesça. "Les Parkinson, les Nott, les Montague, les Flint, les Zabini, les Goyle et les Malfoy. Lucius a refusé de partir alors que Narcissa se cache quelque part en France, je crois. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Le moins que je puisse faire pour eux est de leur offrir ma protection et l'asile à Poudlard où ils seront en sécurité. "

Dumbledore battit légèrement des mains et changea de sujet.

"Bon, maintenant, où allons-nous vous mettre pour le reste de votre séjour ? "

Sirius plissa les yeux. "Je pensais que Rémus et moi nous resterions dans la tour Gryffondor avec Harry. "

Harry approuva. "Cela me va très bien. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione pourront nous rejoindre ensuite. "

Dumbledore soupira. "Miss Granger est en voyage jusqu'à la dernière semaine d'août et les Weasley sont en mission pour l'Ordre. Ron et Ginny sont avec Hermione. Ils auraient voulu t'emmener, mais je m'inquiétais du fait que tu étais en train de tomber malade. Ils m'ont laissé des lettres et des cadeaux d'anniversaire à te transmettre. "

Harry prit les quatre cadeaux avec reconnaissance. Un d'Hermione, un de Ron, un de Mrs Weasley et de la part de Ginny et des jumeaux.

Rémus conclut finalement. "Donc nous emmènerons Harry voir Poppy puis nous irons directement nous installer à la tour Gryffondor. Nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se reposer. "

Malheureusement Dumbledore eut un étrange scintillement malicieux dans les yeux. Avant que n'importe qui ne bouge, une autre voix s'éleva alors, étrangement familière.

"Je pense que Mr Potter et ses compagnons devraient être logés dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, juste pour améliorer les relations inter-maisons. "

Sirius s'étouffa et Harry chercha à débusquer, littéralement, le coupable. Sur l'étagère juste derrière Dumbledore, se trouvait le Choixpeau Magique. Harry se renfrogna.

"Vous voudriez tout simplement me mettre là-bas ? Ils me détestent tous. "

Le Choixpeau rit.

"Ton destin se joue dans cette Maison. Tu as toujours été censé être là. Maintenant je vais pouvoir avoir ce que j'espère depuis les six dernière années"

Harry semblait sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais Dumbledore se leva, cachant le Choixpeau de sa vue.

"Eh bien Harry, vous feriez mieux d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh. Quand vous aurez terminé, le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Serpentards est _Sang-Pur_. "

Harry gémit.

"Génial ! Snape va pouvoir être le premier à me tuer et à danser sur ma tombe en tutu rose ! Quelle injustice ! "

Les trois adultes fixèrent le jeune homme. Harry rougit.

"Hum, c'est rien, une blague à moi, " dit-il rapidement avant de quitter rapidement le bureau.

Sirius secoua la tête en soupirant avant de se pencher vers Dumbledore, et il s'adressa, furieux, au Choixpeau.

"Qu'entendez-vous par le fait que le destin d'Harry est dans cette Maison ? Harry est un Gryffondor. "

Le chapeau rit tout bas. "Vous avez toujours accordé trop d'importance à l'appartenance d'une personne, Sirius Black. Le compagnon d'Harry Potter se trouve dans cette Maison, il en est même le Prince. Le destin et les choix qui ont été faits ont mené Harry au point de son chemin où il est aujourd'hui. Vous devez tous les deux l'aider à comprendre et à accepter, car s'il n'y arrive pas nous serons tous perdus et la prophétie s'accomplira de telle façon que le monde sera détruit. "

Rémus soupira. Ca arrivait toujours à Harry. Le pauvre enfant n'aurait donc jamais de répit.

"Donc Draco Malfoy est le compagnon d'Harry ? Et Harry est un Serpentard depuis toujours ? "

Sirius en tomba presque de sa chaise.

"Draco Malfoy ? MON HORRIBLE NEVEU ? C'est le compagnon d'Harry ? Et Harry est un Serpentard ? Mon pauvre Lunard tu as trop sniffé ? "

Rémus gronda vers son ami d'enfance. "Est-ce que t'as déjà entendu parler de la faculté de « lire entre les lignes » ? Selon le Choixpeau, le compagnon d'Harry est un Serpentard, le Prince lui-même. Qui s'est auto-proclamé ainsi depuis qu'il est à Poudlard ? "

Sirius rougit. "Draco Malfoy. "

Dumbledore hocha la tête. "Je le pense aussi. Harry m'a dit durant sa deuxième année que le Choixpeau Magique avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard. J'ai toujours eu peur de ce qui se passerait s'il était dans cette Maison, mais maintenant je dois avouer que son destin est d'y être. "

Dumbledore regarda les deux derniers véritables Maraudeurs.

"Occupez-vous de lui. Une nouvelle pièce a été créée dans les Cachots pendant que nous parlons. Aidez Harry et Draco à accepter leurs destins. Vous pouvez demander de l'aide à Severus et à Lucius, mais je ne compte pas là-dessus. "

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et sentirent la magie changer dans la pièce.

"Un serment, " énonça Rémus, intimidé. "Vous vous inquiétez autant pour Harry ? "

Dumbledore admit tristement. "J'ai bien peur que son besoin de connaissance l'ait mis en colère envers moi pour un petit moment. J'ai fait quelques erreurs dans sa vie et son éducation, mais je pense à lui comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais il est tellement plus ! Le Choixpeau a oublié que son sang est aussi lié à Gryffondor. "

°

Après la sortie de McGonagall, les Serpentards restants commencèrent à discuter.

"Vous croyez qu'il dira à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé ? " demanda Matt, débordant de curiosité. "Il semblait différent depuis juin. "

Plusieurs personnes rougirent. Pansy sourit. "Je déteste le dire, mais je dois avouer que Potter est bien parti pour battre notre Drake au concours du mec le plus sexy de Poudlard cette année. "

Leur maître de Maison renifla. "Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de Potter, surtout ainsi. Il est toujours aussi arrogant que son père. "

Apparemment, Snape ruminait toujours au sujet du commentaire de Potter au dîner.

Draco renifla, railleur. "Tu le penses vraiment, Pansy ? Je suis blessé. "

Blaise le pinça au bras. "Tu seras toujours meilleur que lui. Tout ce qu'elle a dit, c'est que tu auras de la compétition cette année. N'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes, un peu de concurrence ? "

Draco maugréa. "Blaise, tais-toi. Je suis vexé. "

Où pensez-vous que Dumbledore va mettre les Gryffondors ? Il est rusé. Nous pouvons nous retrouver avec quelques invités pour la fin de l'été, " commenta Lucius.

Snape grogna. "Il n'oserait tout de même pas…"

Soudain, Fumseck le Phoenix apparut, plongea vers le groupe et laissa tomber une lettre dans l'assiette de Snape.

Lisant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Snape, Lucius fit une chose très _Malfoyenne_. Il se tapa sur le front.

"Je déteste avoir raison. "

A côté de lui, Snape fit démonstration à ses élèves d'une bordée de malédictions très… colorées, et pas de la sorte à faire avec une baguette magique.

°

Pomfresh remâchait encore la fuite d'Harry quand Sirius et Rémus réapparurent, se préparant à aller dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

"Plus jamais vous ne devrez partir comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. Vous étiez près de mourir et vomissiez du sang, et en quelques heures vous allez vous promener ! "

Harry essayait toujours de s'expliquer tout en suivant les instructions de la sorcière furieuse, mais il pouvait à peine placer un mot.

"J'avais f…"

"Je m'en fiche ! Vous auriez dû crier, ou faire quelque chose ! Je ne crois pas avoir été plus effrayée depuis que Voldemort est rev–"

"Poppy ! " coupa Rémus d'une voix qui n'admettait pas le moindre commentaire. "Avez-vous terminé avec Harry ? Nous voudrions nous reposer ; c'a été une très longue journée. "

Mrs Pomfresh rougit et hocha la tête en assentiment. "Oui, un bon repos de quelque nuits serait parfait. " Elle se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

"Si vous avez la moindre douleur ou irritation, Potter, venez me voir immédiatement. Une fois que vous trouverez votre compagnon, tout redeviendra normal. "

Harry acquiesça avant de tenter de mettre sa chemise. Cette fois-ci elle ne passait pas.

Sirius prit la chemise et l'agrandit. "Tu te développe pour prendre ta forme normale d'homme. Nous devrons aller t'acheter quelques fringues demain. Mon petit Harry à son papa a tellement grandi ! "

Rémus roula des yeux avant de commencer à aller vers les Cachots.

"Y'a quelqu'un qui me déteste là-haut, " se plaint Harry durant le trajet. "Tout d'abord cette horrible maladie, ensuite passer l'été avec tous ces Serpentards, et maintenant tous mes vêtements qui sont trop petits ! Et je ne parle pas de Voldemort ! "

Se rappelant des mots d'Albus, les deux hommes tentèrent de raisonner leur filleul.

"Tu sais, tous les Serpentards ne sont pas si mauvais. Nous devrions peut-être faire un pas vers eux, " tenta Sirius. Harry, interloqué, cligna des yeux lentement.

"Sirius, tu détestes tout ce qui se rapporte aux Serpentards, Snape et Malfoy y compris. Je crois que le stress d'aujourd'hui t'a détraqué la tête. "

Sirius grommela à ses compagnons. "Quoi ? Je suis si mauvais ? "

Rémus et Harry hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

"Oh que oui. "

°

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà la suite tant attendue, je suis allée vite, non ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, s'il vous plaît, il n'y a rien de plus motivant !

Merci à mes 9 revieweuses (oullalla ça va mal finir tout ça !!!! lol) : **onalurca, Rayondesoleil94, Polarisn7, Catalis, Telika, Flora Jade, Spicy Marmelade, Echizen D Luffy et Salma.**

Merci à vous et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bisous à la prochaine fois !


	6. Chapter 6

**JOLIS PETITS SECRETS**

Auteur : **Sparkley-tangerine**

Disclaimer : Hello les gens, voilà la traduction de la fic « **Pretty Little Secrets** » donc la traduction m'appartient, le reste est à JK Rowling et à l'auteur !

Pairing : slash Harry/Draco

C'est la première fic que **sparkley** a fait sur Harry Potter, mais elle a rencontré un énorme succès.

Résumé : Comment dites-vous à votre pire ennemi qu'il est l'amour de votre vie ? Ce dilemme va-t-il devenir trop dur à porter pour le grand Harry Potter après l'arrivée de son héritage Veela, cet héritage qui réclame son compagnon… ou essaye de le tuer ?

°

**CHAPITRE SIX : Joyeux anniversaire Harry.**

Harry, Rémus et Sirius subirent l'affront de la seule chose s'interposant entre eux et la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Un portrait. Pas n'importe quel portrait, mais celui d'un serpent.

"Comme c'est original. Je vous parie que vous ne devinez pas où cela mène, " dit Sirius d'une voix traînante. Les serpent, argenté (« Figures ») siffla vers l'offensant Gryffondor, mais seul Harry comprit.

'_Gryffondorks. Peuh ! Je suppose que je devrais les laisser entrer s'ils ont le mot de passe. Ce qui est peu probable.'_

Harry grimaça et siffla fortement sa réponse au beau serpent.

'_En fait nous l'avons. Et je préfère mille fois être un Gryffondork que n'importe quel Serpentard. Maintenant, Sang-Pur !'_

Le serpent sembla réellement choqué un instant avant de se rendre compte que le « Gryffondork » lui avait parlé. Sa langue fouetta et goûta l'air.

'_Elémentaire. Vélane Elémentaire. Mes excuses. Veuillez entrer.'_

Harry sourit et siffla ses remerciements tandis que le portrait s'ouvrait. Sirius trembla.

"Je déteste quand tu fais ça. "

Harry sourit d'un air affecté, qui rappela immanquablement aux deux hommes le futur compagnon d'Harry.

La vue de la Salle Commune des Serpentards ne fut pas exactement un accueil chaleureux. Tous les Serpentards étaient assis ou debout autour des feux argentés qui dansaient dans les cheminées, ou dans le cas de Snape et de Malfoy Sr, debout, menaçants, face à la porte.

"Sniffle, ne ressens-tu pas cette chaleur, cette tendresse et ce bonheur qui remplit ton cœur quand tu arrives ici ? " demanda Harry, ironiquement, à son parrain. Rémus renifla.

"Ouais, c'est comme quand je suis sur le point d'être malade. "

Les trois Gryffondors descendirent lentement les escaliers qui partaient de l'ouverture du portrait, regardés par tous les supposés méchants Serpentards.

Snape éleva finalement la voix.

"Comment, au nom de Merlin, avez-vous réussi à convaincre Albus d'être d'accord avec ça ? Black ? Je suppose que c'est toi qui voulais faire des farces à tout le monde pendant leur sommeil ? Ou peut-être que c'est Potter, qui voudrait de la _camaraderie_ ? "

Harry gronda, le blanc dans ses cheveux brillant maintenant plus grâce aux reflets des flammes.

"Croyez-moi, nous avons tous essayé d'y échapper. Les premiers ciseaux que je trouve, je les prends et je rends visite au Directeur. "

Chacun regarda Harry, choqué. Est-ce que Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, venait bien de menacer le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore ?

Harry soupira exagérément. "Pas pour le professeur Dumbledore (que peut-il bien lui faire avec des ciseaux…) ! Je suis ici à cause du Choixpeau Magique. "

Ils restèrent tous immobiles.

"Et c'est tout ce que je dirai. "

Rémus sortit en premier de sa contemplation en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'attrait de la Vélane. Les Serpentards ne furent pas aussi chanceux. Alors qu'ils exerçaient toujours un grand contrôle sur leurs émotions, Goyle commença à baver littéralement.

"Allez viens, Harry " dit Rémus, posant une main sur son presque-neveu. "C'a été une longue journée. Tu dois aller dormir avant que Poppy ne décide de t'enlever et de tenir en otage à l'Infirmerie. "

Harry se raidit comme un chat menacé. "Elle n'oserait pas ! Je ne veux plus retourner à l'Infirmerie avant que l'école ne recommence ! "

Sirius eut un rire étouffé. "Tu es en train de battre et de dépasser tous les records des Maraudeurs en matière de visite à l'Infirmerie en sept ans ! Maintenant, " il tapa des mains avant de se pointer du doigt, "Veux-tu que ton adorable animal de compagnie Sniffle t'accompagne pour aller acheter des vêtements à ta taille, demain ? Ou devrais-je rester à broyer du noir dans cet endroit en t'ignorant pour le reste de ta misérable vie ? "

Harry sourit franchement.

"Avec un tel choix, je me vois obligé de dire que je préfèrerais passer une heure avec Sniffle. Le contraire serait vraiment trop triste. "

Harry évita un coup de Sirius avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les Serpentards. Ils étaient restés tranquilles durant tout leur mini-entretient. Ses yeux vers clairs croisèrent une paire d'yeux couleur mercure et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

"Je suppose que tu voudrais t'asseoir ? " se contenta-t-il de demander, retrouvant son self-control et se débarrassant de l'attraction d'Harry. Harry se secoua mentalement. Que diable se passait-il ? Etait-ce un effet secondaire du déficit de sang ?

Hochant la tête, Harry ferma les yeux et prit un siège proche du feu, laissant la chaleur se répandre en lui. Il fut soudainement tiré de sa béatitude par le raclement poli d'une gorge. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry vit Pansy Parkinson assise face à lui, ses yeux bleu marine l'observant avec attention.

"Euh, salut, " fit Harry prudemment.

"Tu vas bien, maintenant ? " Sa question n'était pas posée avec la raillerie habituelle qu'elle employait toujours, mais avec plus de chaleur que la normale.

Harry, tout en étant surpris par la question, se sentit soudainement extrêmement embarrassé par toute la situation. Ils l'avaient tous vu dans un de ses pires états. C'était comme si ces Serpentards, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, et qui essayeraient de tirer parti de cette maladie, avaient l'avantage. _'Mais ce sont de nouveaux Serpentards.' _Argumenta soudain une voix dans sa tête. _'Avant c'était juste pour le spectacle !'_

'_Peuh ! C'est ça ! Tu essaies de me faire croire qu'ils n'ont pas aimé un de ces moments ? Je parie qu'ils ont pris ça comme une aubaine, de menacer Harry Potter.'_

'_Pourquoi tu est soudain si pessimiste ? Indirectement, ils ont risqué leurs vies pour toi. Et toi tu es en train de chercher le sens caché derrière une simple question !'_

Super. Maintenant Harry avait mauvaise conscience. Et pourquoi cette voix ressemblait-elle à celle de Snape ?

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la Serpentarde attendant encore, Harry rougit et se racla la gorge.

"Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Merci d'euhhh… d'avoir demandé. "

Elle lui sourit gentiment, et maintenant on pouvait dire que le prétendu froid s'était envolé. La tension disparut de la salle tandis que Sirius et Rémus s'asseyaient sur le divan, à côté d'Harry.

Matthiew Flint fit un bref sourire aux deux hommes avant de revenir à Harry.

"Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

Louis Montague roula des yeux. Harry était-il entré dans un univers alternatif ?

"Matt, t'as aucun tact. Tu étais supposé lui soutirer l'information sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Pas juste lui balancer une question comme ça ! "

« Matt » haussa les épaules. "J'étais curieux. "

Il regarda Harry. "Alors ? "

Harry se remémora les mots de Rémus disant qu'ils le respecteraient vraiment tous s'ils savaient qui il était vraiment, mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Harry n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le dire un jour à Ron et Hermione, alors encore moins à ceux qui s'étaient moqués de lui pendant les cinq dernières années.

"Eh bien, j'étais malade. " affirma Harry, espérant que le très curieux Matt le croie et le laisse seul.

"Et le lauréat du scoop de l'année est…" railla Théodore Nott, un peu de curiosité sous-entendue.

Harry poussa un soupir et regarda ses tuteurs pour chercher de l'aide. Rémus se contenta de lever un sourcil comme pour die « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? "

Sirius était tiraillée entre l'envie de les envoyer s'occuper de leurs affaires et l'envie de leur dévoiler toute la vérité.

'_Pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ?'_ pensa Sirius en observant son filleul lutter pour expliquer sa maladie sans dévoiler son secret_. 'Rémus lui a bien dit qu'être une Vélane Elémentaire était quelque chose dont on pouvait être fier et non un horrible secret ! S'il n'accepte pas ça, comment pourra-t-il accepter un jour que DRACO MALFOY soit son compagnon ?'_

Sirius décida de répondre et de sauver son pauvre filleul de ces Serpentards assoiffés d'informations.

"Harry a juste reçu son héritage. C'est un truc héréditaire donc Albus doit le préparer pour ça. Rien d'inquiétant. "

Pansy renifla dédaigneusement. "Rien de grave ? Oui, j'imagine que cracher du sang n'est pas grave. "

Sirius sembla penaud. Harry soupira mentalement, content que ce soit fini.

Rémus jeta aussi un regard fâché à Sirius. Il était censé encourager Harry à dire à Draco et aux autres Serpentards son secret, pas le cacher loin de tous. Rémus avait vécu cette vie, à tout cacher, et ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

"Hé, Harry, " s'exclama brusquement Rémus, cherchant dans ses longues robes et agrandissant un cadeau.

"Joyeux anniversaire. "

Harry attrapa le présent enveloppé de papier vert et argent, avec un mélange de réflexes vélanes, avant de faire un sourire éclatant et de sortir les quatre autres qu'il avait reçus aujourd'hui.

"Merci Lunard ! " s'écria-t-il, heureux. "Sans toi, j'aurais sûrement oublié. "

Matt Flint écarquilla les yeux. Il était le plus innocent, si on peut le dire, et le plus facilement émotif du groupe.

"Tu aurais OUBLIÉ ton propre anniversaire ? Mais à qui ça arriverait ? "

Harry rougit adorablement. "A moi, apparemment. C'est une longue histoire. "

Sirius se renfrogna. "Qui commence et finit probablement avec les Dursley. "

Il remit à Harry son cadeau, qui était bizarrement petit.

Harry supplia son parrain du regard. "S'il te plaît ne commence pas. Je voudrais avoir un anniversaire sympa pour une fois, ce qui pour moi inclurait plutôt de ne pas parler des Dursley. "

Snape renifla, encore irrité par le tour qu'avaient pris les choses.

"Quel est le problème Potter ? Ils ne t'ont pas offerts assez de cadeaux cette année ? Pauvre petite célébrité pourrie-gâtée ! "

Rémus retint Sirius alors qu'il essayait de se jeter sur Snape, mais Harry resta étonnamment calme.

Il posa les cadeaux de Sirius et Rémus sur le sol.

"Vous savez que ceux-ci sont de Sirius et Rémus. "

Il prit un cadeau enveloppé de rouge et lu le nom inscrit sur l'étiquette. "Ron." Il le posa également par terre.

Le présent enveloppé de papier argenté était grand et lourd. "Hermione. " Celui d'après, rouge et or, était de taille moyenne. "Mrs Weasley. " Il garda le dernier, enveloppé de bleu, dans une main. "Ginny, Fred et George.

Harry regarda le maître des potions. "Le dernier cadeau que j'ai reçu des Dursley, c'était une paire de vieilles chaussettes jaunes. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas mon anniversaire et maintenant même moi je le pense. Excepté quand je hurle pour ne pas finir toutes les corvées. Et vous savez que je ne suis pas en train de mentir ou d'aggraver les choses. Vous avez vu mes souvenirs. "

Harry regarda par terre, soudainement embarrassé. Avant que n'importe qui ne puisse prendre la parole, il prit ses cadeaux qu'il essaya d'amener dans la chambre qu'il devait partager avec Sirius et Rémus. Les deux hommes le suivirent, fâchés après Snape de l'avoir rendu malheureux.

"Bon nous devons aller nous coucher. C'a été vraiment une longue journée et demain nous devons aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Bonne nuit tout le monde. "

Seuls Pansy et Matt répondirent. "Bonne nuit ! "

Quand la porte fut fermée, Snape haussa un sourcil étonné vers ses Serpentards. Et Lucius. Il semblait calme depuis le début alors que sa Maison était quelque peu… engageante.

"Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, Sev. " répondit Lucius en haussant les sourcils en retour. "Qu'importe combien ça me coûte de dire ça, mais Harry Potter ressemble à une réplique de son arrogant et égocentrique père seulement parce que tu le harcèles et que tu l'y incites. Tu oublies que sa mère avait aussi un caractère bien trempé et qu'il est plus le fils de sa mère que de son père en ce moment. "

Pansy hocha la tête. "Je ne sais pas pour vous autres mais je n'ai pas été élevée dans la haine d'Harry Potter dans la vraie vie, je pense que vous pourriez l'appeler comme ça, ni dans la haine des Moldus. Bien sûr, étant à Serpentard nous avons intégré l'idée que peut-être nous étions les meilleurs car nous avons la magie pour nous, mais ils ont réussi à vivre sans elle depuis plus longtemps que nous avec elle. Mes parents nous ont toujours dit, à moi et…" Pansy s'arrêta une minute pour se racler la gorge. Cela la blessait toujours de parler de Patrick. "… Et à Pat, de traiter chacun comme nous voudrions être traités. Et maintenant, dans un sens, nous sommes libres. Peut-être en guerre, peut-être chassés, mais plus des espions. Nous pouvons enfin être nous-mêmes et j'ai l'intention de devenir amie avec Harry Potter. Il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourra trouver dans l'avenir. "

La Salle Commune resta silencieuse après le petit discours de Pansy. Matt se dandina, un peu embarrassé.

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas d'aussi bonnes raisons pour devenir l'ami du Golden Boy, mais j'aime bien les gens en général. "

Cela fit rire en douce les Serpentards habituellement impassibles.

°

Harry déposa ses cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine et regarda autour de lui, entre crainte et respect. Il y avait une salle commune de dimensions moyennes, mais spacieuse, décorée de bleu et de noir, qui menait à une cuisine, avec une espèce d'île toute en marbre noir et assez d'espace bien assez grand pour quatre personnes.

Sirius siffla. Rémus contempla tout cela, sonné.

De la salle commune partait un vestibule comportant quatre portes, deux de chaque côté. Toutes les portes étaient identiques de forme et de couleur, mais chacune avait une plaque avec l'un de leurs noms dessus. La dernière porte comportait l'étiquette « chambre d'amis ».

Sirius sourit. "Vous savez, Dumbledore est vraiment bon en léchage de bottes. "

Rémus fit un bruit de gorge bizarre et lança à Sirius un regard gêné tandis qu'Harry rit, tout à fait d'accord.

Rémus soupira. "Allons vérifier nos chambre et retrouvons-nous ici dans dix minutes pour ouvrir tes cadeaux. "

Harry acquiesça. "Dix « bucks » que ma chambre est rouge et or. " _ndlt : « bucks » veut aussi bien dire « mâle » que « dollar », en américain familier._

Sirius regarda Harry bizarrement. "Dix mâles ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais des mâles ? J'aurais plutôt parié des Gallions. "

Rémus soupira encore mais tenta d'expliquer rapidement.

"C'est une expression moldue. Bucks signifie dollars, livres ! Tu saisis l'idée. Si tu avais pris l'Etude des Moldus comme je te l'avais recommandé, on n'en serait pas là, ça ne serait pas un problème. "

Harry pouffa et entra dans sa nouvelle chambre, écoutant Sirius se plaindre des Moldus et de leurs obscures expressions.

Heureusement pour Harry, Sirius et Rémus avaient oublié son pari. La salle était décorée de vert et de bleu foncés, avec des tons beige et or. Honnêtement, c'était comme entrer dans un hôtel cinq étoiles. Les murs et le tapis étaient d'un vert sombre, presque noir, tandis que le lit était d'or et de feuilles, selon le toucher et l'odeur pour les sens d'Harry, de coton égyptien. Le plafond était enchanté pour refléter le ciel dehors, comme dans la Grande Salle. De l'autre côté du lit se trouvait un grand dressing, déjà ouvert et plein des vêtements d'Harry.

"Trop bête que tout soit trop petit, " maugréa-t-il.

Dans le coin, à droite, se trouvait une salle de bain couleur bleu marine. Elle ressemblait à une salle de bain de préfet, comme celle qu'Harry avait utilisé pendant sa quatrième année. La baignoire, le lavabo et les toilettes étaient d'un argent brillant. Le même genre de substance brillante que dans le bureau du directeur.

La magie.

Harry parvenait réellement à _voir _la magie. Concentré de toutes ses forces sur les scintillements, Harry regarda de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher et vit que tout miroitait.

"Cool. " énonça Harry avant d'entendre distinctement les pas de Sirius arriver depuis le hall. Rémus le suivi et la Vélane en Harry reconnu en son parfum celui du loup-garou.

"Entrez, " dit Harry avant même que Sirius n'aie frappé.

Sirius entra avec une expression démoralisée sur le visage tandis suivit de Rémus, amusé.

"Tu es devenu un… un… un REMUS ! Entre un loup-garou et une Vélane Elémentaire je ne tiendrai jamais le coup ! " hurla Sirius avant de se jeter sur Harry, qui le rattrapa heureusement avant qu'il ne puisse abîmer sur la commode son cerveau déjà bien amoché.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule, mi-railleur mi-sympathique, tout en regardant Rémus.

"Donc tu peux aussi entendre les pas des gens quand ils marchent ? "

Rémus hocha la tête. "Je devrai probablement de montrer comment contrôler ce pouvoir, de créature magique à créature magique. Peux-tu toucher et sentir d'autres choses maintenant ? "

Harry acquiesça mais sembla confus.

"Tu as une odeur qui montre que tu es un loup-garou, mais il y a une partie de moi qui dit que c'est une loup-garou ami. Famille. "

Rémus sourit. "Je sens également que tu es différent, mais tu es tout d'abord un membre de ma meute. Et si nous pouvons emmener l'autre membre de la meute et toi-même jusqu'à la salle commune nous pourrons ouvrir tes paquets. "

Sirius se redressa et lâcha Harry. "Paquets ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Allez, viens Harry ! "

Harry trébucha avec élégance, autant que possible, vers la salle commune et fut poussé de force dans une chaise par Sirius.

Saisissant le plus gros cadeau, Sirius se racla la gorge.

"A Harry, affection d'Hermione. Tu aurais quelque chose à me dire ? "

Harry rougit et arracha le cadeau loin des mains de Sirius.

"Ouais, Hermione aime RON ! " précisa Harry avant de déchirer le papier argenté.

S'attendant à des livres, Harry fut étonné et reconnaissant devoir une boîte en bois. Il l'ouvrit et laissa échapper une exclamation avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de brandir le poing en l'air.

"Hermione, t'es la meilleure ! "

Sirius regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son filleul pour comprendre le sujet de toute cette agitation. Ce n'était sûrement pas un livre !

Dans la boîte reposaient trois Vifs, un de bronze, un d'argent et un d'or.

"C'est le tout récent engin pour la formation des Attrapeurs de Quidditch. L'or est pour les entraînements réguliers, l'argent pour aider dans la pratique et le bronze pour les réflexes ! "

Soulevant le compartiment dans lequel reposaient les Vifs, Harry trouva un autre tiroir qui contenait deux livres. L'un titrait _Entraînement pour le Championnat : Les tactiques d'Attrapeurs _et l'autre se nommait _Stratégies factices_.

"Hermione, " soupira Sirius en hochant la tête. "Il devait y avoir des livres quelque part. "

Harry acquiesça. "Ca ne serait pas Hermione sans ses bouquins et sa capricieuse nature de je-sais-tout. " Il marqua une pause. "Simplement, ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. Les mots « je-sais-tout » sont un peu douloureux pour Hermione. "

Le cadeau de Ron fut également surprenant. Il s'agissait d'une sphère en cristal de la taille d'un pamplemousse qui s'adapta parfaitement à la main d'Harry. A l'intérieur, des volutes de fumée tournoyaient les unes à travers les autres et se distinguaient dans les formes et les couleurs.

Rémus siffla. "Ron a dû économiser pendant toute l'année. C'est assez cher. "

Harry regarda la fumée fixement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

"On l'appelle les Larmes de l'Aurore. Beaucoup de voyantes l'utilisent en général pour voir si les rêves qu'elles ont sont prophétiques. Il peut aussi servir de détecteur de mensonges. Le livret qui est avec t'explique comment t'en servir. C'est réellement très cher. "

Harry se remémora la vision qu'il avait eu de Sirius torturé par Voldemort, reçue pendant ses examens, et vit la fumée dans la sphère tourner au noir et sa forme se transformer en un signe noir.

Rémus ouvrit le livret et lu. "Le noir veut dire que la vision est un mensonge total et qu'il y un probable danger si vous suivez ce que vous avez vu. "

Harry soupira et rangea la sphère dans sa boîte de velours. Il aurait tellement pu utiliser ce précieux cadeau l'année dernière. Voldemort n'emploierait probablement pas le même tour deux fois envers lui.

Sentant son filleul s'enfoncer dans la morosité, Sirius attrapa son cadeau et le lui remit.

"Je sais, il est petit, mais je pense qu'il te plaira. J'ai dû me battre avec Rémus pour te laisser l'avoir. "

Curieux, Harry ouvrit la petite boîte et en retira un petit rouleau de parchemin et deux trousseaux… de clés ? Le cœur battant, Harry regarda Sirius pour demander son approbation.

Sirius sourit et se contenta de désigner le rouleau dans les mains d'Harry. Il avait été rétrécit, mais avec l'aide de Rémus Harry pu enfin le lire.

_Le Testament de Lily Jade Potter et de James Dominic Potter doit être lu le 30 août à leur fils et seul héritier, Harry James Potter, en présence d'Albus W.B. Dumbledore, Rémus Jacob Lupin et Sirius Caesar Black à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_A ce moment, Harry deviendra le maître de la maison des Potter et pourra légalement accéder aux chambres fortes familiales et gérer totalement les finances de la famille._

_Veuillez être ponctuel lors de la rencontre avec Griphook dans le bureau du Directeur, qui se déroulera à midi de la date mentionnée ci-dessus._

_Banque des Gobelins de Gringrotts_

Harry avala une bouffée d'air, tremblant. Ses parents avaient un testament ? Qu'avaient-ils d'autre dont Harry n'avait pas connaissance ?

Sirius sourit tristement. "Ils n'ont pas voulu te surcharger donc ils ont procédé ainsi si, pour n'importe quelle raison, tu ne vivais pas avec moi à tes onze ans, tu puisses, à tes seize ans, lire le testament et gérer les affaires. Le premier trousseau de clés correspond au coffre de la famille Potter, le coffre personnel de Lily et James et… mon coffre. " Sirius leva la main pour arrêter Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

"Même en étant un criminel tu restes mon filleul. Maintenant, James et moi étions cousins au 3ème degré ou quelque chose comme ça, donc je peux dire que nous sommes de la même famille. En plus je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser cet argent tant que je suis en fuite, donc je te le confie. Le ministère ne permettrait pas à Rémus de conserver autant d'argent ; ce serait aller contre le Code des Loups-Garous qui depuis quelques années interdit qu'ils aient plus de 2 millions de Gallions ou n'importe quelle autre monnaie. Une bande de belles ordures, si tu veux savoir, mais il s'agit de notre Ministère.

Harry sourit. "Alors comme ça mes parents avaient un testament ? Ont-ils d'autres choses que je dois connaître ? Des tombes ? Et je prendrai soin de ton argent. Je te le promets. "

Sirius dévisagea Harry, le visage pâle. "Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas…?" Rémus était aussi pâle. Ils semblaient tous les deux interloqués.

Un sentiment de crainte s'empara d'Harry qui demanda : "Savoir ? Savoir quoi ? La plupart des gens reculent devant tout ce qui se rapporte à la famille, particulièrement la mienne ! "

Ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole cette fois-ci.

"Bien sûr que tes parents ont des tombes. Je – nous – pensions que Dumbledore te les avaient déjà montrées. "

Harry secoua la tête, la rage grandissant en lui. Encore Dumbledore. Il savait à propos de la prophétie, il savait à propos de son essence Vélane et maintenant ça. Il avait probablement aussi empêché Harry de voir le testament de ses parents la première fois.

"Tout revient à lui, " chuchota Harry, sa colère faisant bouillir la pièce de chaleur. "Il savait _tout_. "

Sirius saisit Harry avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, comme cuire quelqu'un par exemple, et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je te promets sur l'amitié avec ton père que nous comprendrons tout ça. Dumbledore nous dira tout ce qu'il sait. Nous aussi. _Mais pas ce soir_. Tes parents auraient voulu que tu apprécies cette nuit. Fais-le pour eux si tu ne le fais pas pour toi. "

Harry se calma lentement et fit baisser la température ambiante.

"Okay Sirius. Demain. A quoi servent les autres clés ? "

Sirius grimaça. "A ma, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, à ta nouvelle moto volante. "

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. "Celle qui était à toi ? "

Sirius hocha la tête. "Je me suis rappelé ce que tu avais dit l'été passé sur un rêve que tu avais eu une nuit et que tu avais beaucoup aimé, et qui parlait d'une moto volante. Hagrid a dû t'emmener chez les Dursley dessus. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait déposée dans mon coffre juste avant mon arrestation. Bon maintenant, de qui est le prochain ? "

Rémus sourit imperceptiblement. "De moi. "

Le cadeau de Rémus se révéla très utile. Il s'agissait d'un livre ("Honnêtement, quelqu'un se devait d'être responsable par ici. ") mais c'était l'un des trois livres écrits sur les Vélanes Elémentaires. Le livre lui-même semblait très vieux et arborait sur la couverture un double cœur, non brisé, et son milieu était composé de diamants roses, avec les différents symboles des éléments pouvant être contrôlés en pierres précieuses tout autour de lui. Enfin, le livre s'ouvrait par le milieu, plus comme un livret de voyage, et était très épais.

"Plonges-toi dedans dès que tu pourras. " fut le seul commentaire de Rémus.

Mrs Weasley avait envoyé à Harry un paquet de sucreries et de gâteaux, pensant sûrement qu'il était toujours chez les Dursley, ainsi qu'une veste en jean faite maison.

"Elle doit certainement essayer différents tissus. C'est vraiment mieux que les pull-overs. "

Le dernier cadeau, mais pas le moindre, était celui de Ginny et des jumeaux. Ginny avait offert à Harry un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et comment l'enseigner. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de la plupart des sortilèges. Fred et George avaient offert à Harry le droit de tout tester dans leur magasin et quelque chose ressemblant à un kit de déguisements.

"Les jumeaux doivent être assez riches pour te donner ça, Harry, " dit Rémus. "C'est très recherché, vraiment. Il sert aux célébrités ou aux criminels connus pour se cacher. Beaucoup de personnes célèbres ont pu aller dans la foule et le public et se déplacer librement. "

Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil. "Tu peux prendre une autre apparence et ne pas être bombardé par les journalistes. "

Harry fut touché qu'ils lui aient offert quelque chose pour lui faciliter la vie. Peut-être l'essayerait-il et obtiendrait de Sirius d'investir de l'argent dans leur magasin. Ils pourraient encore s'agrandir.

Finalement, bien après minuit, chacun des trois Gryffondors se dit bonne nuit et se retirèrent dans leurs chambres. A ce moment Harry remarqua la porte supplémentaire.

L'ouvrant, Harry vit le rai de lumière jusqu'au lit de l'invité. Sachant que c'était destiné à son compagnon, un frisson chaud le traversa pendant qu'il se mettait en pyjama, se couchait et s'endormait en contemplant les étoiles.

°

Hello hello !

Voilà une mini rencontre entre Draco et Harry, c'est pas encore ça entre eux, mais…

C'est le moment de remercier mes petits posteurs et posteuses de reviews que j'aime :

- Lolo : voilà fin du languissage (enfin jusqu'au prochain chapitre !!! lol)

- Rayondesoleil94 : Merci ! Gros bisous !

- La Rose de Minuit : joli pseudo, joli message ! Merci !

- Polarisn7 : Ha la fameuse rencontre, oui, mais ça n'a pas encore donné de résultats !

- Lou0306 : Woua quel sérieux ! Moi je devrais réviser mon bac mais bon… !

- Spicy Marmelade : Et bien comme tu as vu, pas trop mal pour les jeunes, moyenne pour Severus… lol !

- OnaRLuca : Je suis immensément navrée pour avoir changé ton pseudo, mais c'était aussi joli onalurca, non ? ;D . Sinon merci pour ton msg perso, je savais pour l'autre traduction, je vais écrire une petite annonce ci-dessous.

- Telika : Bah c'est dans ses habitudes à Dumby de comploter tout le temps et tu vois ça ne plaît pas vraiment à Harry ! Je crois qu'on peut plaindre et Harry et Severus (et Sirius…)

- Amaia009 : Voilà voilà ne me mords pas en même temps ! lol Bisous je suis contente que ça te plaise !

- Zaika : lol je ne savais pas que ça te mettait dans tes états pareils mais c'est flatteur ! Bisous et merci !

- Lilou : Waaa la chance (pour le bon repas) mais j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ton avis ! Bizzz

- Petite-abeille : T'inquiète je suis pas prête d'arrêter (enfin sauf grave problème mais chut ne parlons pas de malheur !) !

- Elly : Merci à toi et voilà la suite, plutôt rapidement (heureusement que c'est les vacances !)

- Egwene Al'Vere : Contente que tu aimes ! Bisous et j'attends ton avis pour la suite !

- Salma : Merci pour les compliments (je vais rougir… !) bisous !

- Echizen D Luffy : Merci pour le courage, il en faut pour affronter l'ordi familial et les déboires de feufeunet !

- Cheeva : Moi aussi j'adore Snape, là il est un peu immature et de beaucoup trop mauvaise fois pour sa propre crédibilité !

- Maiionette : Oui le tutu rose un bon délire de l'auteur qui m'a bien fait marrer ! Pour la longueur des chap, tu vas être contente celui-ci est carrément plus long que le dernier qui était c'est vrai assez court. De toute manière je n'y peux rien !

- Himiko-Salma : C'est vrai que de telles fics on en voit pas souvent. Harry va avoir du mal, mais peut-être Draco aussi, qui sait ??? Héhé ! Bisous

Voilà donc j'espère avoir plein plein de réactions à ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, une petite review me ferait vraiment plaisir, j'adore lire vos commentaires !

**Bon à part ça une petite annonce :**

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont prévenue qu'il y avait une autre traduction par Marie Potter, je le savais déjà et nous nous sommes mises en contact étant donné qu'elle avait commencé après moi. Apparemment Sparkley-Tangerine nous a donné à toutes les deux le droit de traduire. Comme les deux versions se ressemblent mais sont quand même différentes, nous allons continuer chacune de notre côté, tout en nous aidant si besoin !

Voilà !

Gros bisous et à plus !

Alanisse


End file.
